The Host Defense Group of the Laboratory of Respiratory Biology, Division of Intramural Research, National Institute of Environmental Health Sciences, headed by Michael B. Fessler, MD now enters its eleventh year at the NIEHS since inception. Publications since the last annual report include: 1. an invited review article on the potential for drugs targeting Liver X Receptor for treatment of inflammatory diseases in humans (Pubmed ID 28720427) 2. a collaborative workshop report through the American Thoracic Society on the effects of obesity on lung disease (Pubmed 28570148) 3. a collaborative paper on the role of TAK1 kinase in macrophage development (Pubmed ID 28182011) 4. a senior author publication on the role the stress response gene TNFAIP8 in human cancer (Pubmed ID 27834950) 5. a review article on pulmonary surfactant lipids in inflammatory disease (Pubmed ID 27286794) 6. a collaborative paper on the effect of ozone on Liver X Receptor in disease (Pubmed ID 27703007) 7. a collaborative paper on a novel chemical crosslinker for proteomics studies (Pubmed ID 27649375) 8. an invited review article on the role of cellular cholesterol in immunity (Pubmed ID 27692616) Additional accomplishments since our last report include an award to Dr. Fessler for being a Top Reviewer of the American Journal of Respiratory Cell and Molecular Biology, an invited international presentation by Dr. Fessler at the Transatlantic Airway Conference in Lucerne, Switzerland, and an invited presentation by Dr. Fessler at the NIH Inflammatory Disease Interest Group Seminar Series in Bethesda, MD.